pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter
This article is about the character. For the book series, see Harry Potter (series) . Harry James Potter '(born July 31, 1980), is a Half-Blood wizard, son of Pure-Blood James Potter (1960–1981) and Muggle-born witch Lily Evans (1960–1981). On October 31, 1981, when he was about a year old, Lord Voldemort (1926–1998) broke into James and Lily's home in Godric's Hollow. He killed James, but listening to the advice of one of his followers, Severus Snape (1960–1998), Lily's childhood friend, he gave Lily a chance to survive if she handed over the one-year old baby Harry. Lily refused, and Voldemort used the Killing Curse to murder her. Harry Potter finally defeated Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts (1998) at a duel in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Appearance Harry is described as short and skinny for his age, with startlingly green eyes and jet-black, incredibly messy hair. He wears round, patched up glasses and has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead where Voldemort's killing curse rebounded. Life In July 31, 1980, Harry Potter was born. As an infant, Harry lived with James Potter and Lily Potter. During the night in Halloween, Lord Voldemort hears a prophecy about his downfall and young Harry will become his equal. Lord Voldemort kills Lily and James Potter, but as he uses the killing curse, the curse rebounded and Harry survives. After the death of his parents, Albus Dumbledore delivers him to the Dursleys. After 10 miserable years, Harry turns eleven and gets accepted in Hogwarts. Befriending a half-giant called Rubeus Hagrid, Harry goes to Diagon Alley and purchases his school things. In the Hogwarts Express, Harry meets Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. During the Sorting, he becomes a Gryffindor. He goes through a magical journey in Hogwarts and stops Quirinus Quirrell from taking the Sorcerer's Stone and they win the House Cup. In Harry's second year, he meets a house elf named Dobby who warns him not to return to Hogwarts. He meets Gilderoy Lockhart and discovers the Chamber of Secrets. Muggleborns are being attacked and Harry is suspected of doing so for being a parselmouth. He, Ron and Hermione must find a way to stop these attacks, by making Polyjuice Potion to interrogate Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin who hates the trio. They discover a man named Tom Riddle is now known as Lord Voldemort and has been using Ginny Weasley to set the basilisk on all muggle-borns. He defeats and escapes Voldemort a second time and destroys his diary ending the attacks. In Harry's third year, he discovers creatures called Dementors. Introduction From the Story Discovered in chapter 1, Discovered in chapter 2, Discovered in chapter 3, Discovered in chapter 4, Discovered in chapter 5, Discovered in chapter 6, Discovered in chapter 7, Discovered in chapter 8, Discovered in chapter 9, Discovered in chapter 10, Discovered in chapter 11, Discovered in chapter 12, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 14, Discovered in chapter 15, Discovered in chapter 16, Discovered in chapter 17, Discovered in chapter 1, Discovered in chapter 2, Discovered in chapter 3, Discovered in chapter 4, Discovered in chapter 5, Discovered in chapter 6, Discovered in chapter 7, Discovered in chapter 8, Discovered in chapter 9, Discovered in chapter 10, Discovered in chapter 11, Discovered in chapter 12, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 14, Discovered in chapter 15, Discovered in chapter 16, Discovered in chapter 17, Discovered in chapter 18, Discovered in chapter 1, Discovered in chapter 2, Discovered in chapter 3, Discovered in chapter 4, Discovered in chapter 5, Discovered in chapter 6, Discovered in chapter 7, Discovered in chapter 8, Discovered in chapter 9, Discovered in chapter 10, Discovered in chapter 11, Discovered in chapter 12, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 14, Discovered in chapter 15, Discovered in chapter 16, Discovered in chapter 17, Discovered in chapter 18, Discovered in chapter 19, Discovered in chapter 20, Discovered in chapter 21, Discovered in chapter 22, Discovered in chapter 1, Discovered in chapter 3, Discovered in chapter 4, Discovered in chapter 5, Discovered in chapter 6, Discovered in chapter 7, Discovered in chapter 8, Discovered in chapter 9, Discovered in chapter 10, Discovered in chapter 11, Discovered in chapter 12, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 14, Discovered in chapter 15, Discovered in chapter 16, Discovered in chapter 17, Discovered in chapter 18, Discovered in chapter 19, Discovered in chapter 20, (" ").]] Discovered in chapter 21, Discovered in chapter 23, Discovered in chapter 24, Discovered in chapter 25, Discovered in chapter 26, Discovered in chapter 27, Discovered in chapter 28, Discovered in chapter 30, Discovered in chapter 31, Discovered in chapter 32, Discovered in chapter 34, Discovered in chapter 35, Discovered in chapter 36, Discovered in chapter 37, Discovered in chapter 1, Discovered in chapter 4, Discovered in chapter 6, Discovered in chapter 7, Discovered in chapter 10, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 23, Discovered in chapter 26, Discovered in chapter 27, Discovered in chapter 34, Discovered in chapter 35, Discovered in chapter 6, Discovered in chapter 9, Discovered in chapter 12, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 15, Discovered in chapter 18, Discovered in chapter 20, Discovered in chapter 24, Discovered in chapter 26, Discovered in chapter 27, Discovered in chapter 30, Discovered in chapter 4, Discovered in chapter 8, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 14, Discovered in chapter 16, Discovered in chapter 19, Discovered in chapter 21, Discovered in chapter 23, Discovered in chapter 24, Discovered in chapter 26, Discovered in chapter 32, Discovered in chapter 34, Discovered in chapter 36, See also *Harry Potter on the Harry Potter Wiki *Harry Potter on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Students Category:Quidditch Category:The Potter Family Category:The Weasley Family Category:The Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army